


他

by LiziB



Category: LiziB
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiziB/pseuds/LiziB





	他

“你们被逮捕了，听不懂吗？”警车晃晃手中的激光镣铐，二话没说把几个罪犯押走。一群受惊的机子来不及清理下身残留的液体。主顾服务员们全都四散逃开，但是很快全部被抓住……  
这又是一个卖体的黑店，而警车又是来抓这些罪犯的。社会上总是会出现一些有特殊需求的人，于是应运诞生了一些提供这类服务的人……这种行为是法律禁止且为人所唾弃的，所以只要被抓住，落不下好下场……  
“optimus？你怎么来了？”有些惊奇的看看走过来的擎天柱。“这种事情只用我自己处理就好了，怎么？连我都不信了？”“当然不是，老朋友。我只是碰巧路过。事情处理的怎么样了？”看看蹲在地下一动不敢动的几个犯人，擎天柱眼中不禁闪过一丝唾弃。这种只想着不劳而获的人真的恶心。“很快就处理好了，这里还算是个大地方，房间也比较多，还没有搜查完。”“介意我帮忙吗？”“不……领袖，这种活不需要您亲自来。”“没事。”抬手制止了想要拦住他的警车，随意走过几个房间。房间里面有的还传来窸窸窣窣的声音，一看就是有人在里面藏着。擎天柱懒得管他们，七拐八弯走进最里面的那个房间，推开门，看见几个蜷缩在角落里的人以及……  
床上凌乱一片，一个黄色的小机子静静地躺在那里，身体周围是各种脏兮兮的液体。小机子全身布满划痕，有的地方已经严重变形。外甲因为常年缺少保养毫无光泽……  
走近细看，小机子面甲上也布满划痕，一只死死护着自己的火种仓，一手无力的摊开。接口红肿不堪，能量液丝丝流出。大却无神的光镜上流下几道干掉的泪痕……光镜几次挣扎着想重启，却因为能量不足而又灭下去。一看就是常年遭受虐待的可怜孩子。  
抱起小机子，狠狠瞟了一眼旁边几个机子，难以掩饰的怒气让几人一阵战栗。  
抱着小机子走出去“这个机子我带走了，剩下的……”擎天柱看了看身后的房间“随你处置。”  
“你说领袖他……不会有那个癖好吧？”旁边一个警员小心的问道。“怎么可能？！告诉你，就算我有那个癖好，领袖他也不可能有！”“难道你有……”“你明天不用来了。”  
“doctor，我需要你救治这个机子”将怀中的小机子交给救护车，擎天柱转身离开。说真的，他最近的麻烦是真不少。  
好像过了几天吧，擎天柱都忘了这码事时，救护车发来消息叫他过去。  
隔着玻璃窗，看着里面静静躺着的小机子，救护车说道“伤得很重啊，这几天废了我不少事才把他修好，不过……这机体上的伤很容易修复，但是心理上的……很难办啊。”救护车摇了摇头，显然他猜到这个小机子来自何处。递给擎天柱一瓶溶剂，嘱咐道“这是治疗用的溶剂，涂抹在伤口上的，你清楚他伤在哪里，我们也不好动，你亲自去吧。”随后便转身离开。最近受伤的人真是越来越多，好像城里的暴力指数增加了不少。  
推门进入，床上的小机子觉察到有人进来，缓缓睁开了眼睛。白色的天花板，主序星的光柔和地照在自己的面甲上，有多久没有看到过阳光了……  
侧侧头，看见身形高大的机子走过来，直觉告诉他这个人不会伤害他。“放心，你现在很安全，安心休息。”擎天柱坐在床边。小机子转过头，发出了一声感激的蜂鸣。“不可以说话吗？是不是有什么伤？”看见小机子并没有开口，擎天柱不禁有些担忧。  
“不……我很好，谢谢。”清亮的少年声传出，这才让擎天柱放下心。“打开你的后挡板。”擎天柱转过身去，报以他的是一声愤怒的蜂鸣。果然你还是暴露了吧？！“你需要换药。”擎天柱通晓了些小机子的意思。“你的伤口上的记忆金属还没有完全固定融合，需要这种药剂促进这个过程。”实际上救护车太低估擎天柱在医学方面的知识了，他只要看一眼成分表就知道这种药剂是干什么用的了。  
“哦……不……不太好吧。”小机子明显有点害羞。“是我把你救回来的，怎么？现在害羞了？”擎天柱半开玩笑的说道。“要么你自己涂也行。”说着还把药剂送到小机子手里。“算了……你帮我就是了。”小机子顺从的打开腿，打开后挡板。自己的接口完全暴露在别人面前，给谁都会害羞的，此刻小机子感觉自己面甲都要到烧起来了。擎天柱倒是不在意，手指蘸上药剂，均匀平稳地涂抹在伤口处。“接下来是体内了，准备好了？”擎天柱侧侧头。看见小机子点了点头，才把手指探入接口。混合着冰凉药剂的手指探入温热的接口，让小机子忍不住身体一震，舒服的感觉流上处理器，小机子低声呻吟着。  
伤口上都被覆盖上了舒服的冰凉，擎天柱满意的点点头才起身，看了看小机子，他又充满感激的望着自己。“你叫什么名字？”“bumblebee，先生，谢谢。”“我是optimus prise。”擎天柱点点头。“我……什么时候会被送去监狱？”大黄蜂知道自己会落得什么下场。“你不会有事，我看得出你不是自愿的。”擎天柱转过身去“好好休息。”

时间在忙碌中确实过得很快，不知觉间，又过了几日。擎天柱工作时收到一条讯息“你……会来看我的对吧？”陌生的通讯链。“你是？”“bumblebee啊。”“哦，嗯，会的。”擎天柱匆忙答到。“可以……帮我带一罐能量糖吗？”“好。”  
见擎天柱答应了他，大黄蜂赶紧关闭通讯，看看外面明媚的光，嘴角微微上扬，随后继续低头翻看手中的书。  
到了晚上，擎天柱果然来看他，而且给他带了一罐精装能量糖，一看便是细心挑选过的。“谢谢，optimus。”大黄蜂报以阳光的微笑。“有没有好好养伤？”“当然，我可听doctor的话呢……”眼前的小机子貌似只是单纯的受了伤，之前发生的一切似乎都没对他产生任何影响。这当然是擎天柱乐意看到的。“对了，doctor说我过几天就可以出院了……”“哦？那你准备去哪？需要我帮你找份工作吗？”“不……那个，我想住去你家。”“嗯？为什么。”“我想嘛……而且……而且……”大黄蜂实在找不出什么理由。“bumblebee，去我家没人照顾你的。”“我自己一个人也没有啊！”“那……好吧。”“你答应了？”“对。”  
说实话，只要认真观察，就能发现大黄蜂并不是毫不在意，每次他独自一人时，总会显露出内心最深处的无助与脆弱。但在擎天柱来时，只要开门声响起，他就会立即收起这种情绪。  
擎天柱自然很容易就看破了这个还有点不谙世事的机子的心思。他虽然会像其他同龄的机子一样，和自己撒娇，开玩笑。然而在活泼的外表下，那颗心却布满裂痕，脆弱无比……  
住进自己家，也好保护他不会受伤。  
出院后，大黄蜂便立刻住进了擎天柱的家。“喔，你家好大。”看看眼前的三层别墅，大黄蜂忍不住发出感叹。“还好，我其实不需要这么大的房子，只是这是上级分给我的。”擎天柱话还没说完，大黄蜂却早不见了踪影。来这里仅仅半天，大黄蜂就把这座房子所有的东西记了个清楚。等到擎天柱晚上到家，房子却飘出阵阵饭的香味。  
“bumblebee？”推门进入，擎天柱才确定这是从自己家飘出来的味道。大黄蜂从厨房探出头来“optimus你回来了？赶快吃饭吧。”坐在桌前，看着一桌丰盛的晚餐，擎天柱多少有些吃惊。“你还会做饭？”“当然，之前学的。”“在去那里之前？”擎天柱看到大黄蜂眼神有些黯然，连忙道歉“我……我不是故意提起的。”大黄蜂连转过头，想把这些思绪甩出去。“哦，没关系的。对啊，之前学的，生活课我的成绩很好的。快尝尝吧。”“那你为什么会……”“哦……我本来是幼生体中心等待领养的幼生体之一，但是一天院长突然疏散了我们，而后却再没有音讯……”说到这，大黄蜂神色不免有些黯然。擎天柱没有说话，那道疏散的命令不是别人，正是自己下达的，而后那座幼生体中心果真受到了霸天虎的袭击，被彻底摧毁……他至今都难忘那些失散的幼生体，到底去了哪里……  
突如其来的一条信息打断了擎天柱的思绪“optimus，这里有急事需要你来处理。”内线发来紧急通知，擎天柱动作一顿。“怎么了？”大黄蜂抬头，看看擎天柱。“哦……我有急事需要处理，先走了，晚点回来。”“哦……”大黄蜂好像有些失落，但很快收起了这种情绪。之前的漫长岁月，他早就学会了如何控制自己的情绪。  
深夜，擎天柱才迟迟归来，走进房间，看到黄色的小机子静静躺在被窝里，给自己留出了足够的地方，一掀被子，里面还是温热的。“这个孩子啊……”轻轻地，擎天柱在大黄蜂面甲上落下一个吻。  
自从大黄蜂住到擎天柱家中，擎天柱每天都能吃上热乎的饭，但是大黄蜂每天都能在新闻上看到战争，局势貌似日渐紧张。而且擎天柱几乎每天都要很晚才回来，眼神貌似也日渐憔悴……  
“bumblebee……我还得出去一趟，抱歉。”擎天柱这天貌似比以往更加着急。吃完饭，匆匆便出去，都没注意到身后大黄蜂的尾随。  
“领袖，我们最担心的事终于发生了，就在刚才，霸天虎发起了第一次大规模战争，虽然很不愿意，但是……战争开始了。”rc看着屏幕，语气略显沉重。  
“我们不想战争，但是必须战斗，战争开始了，我们无法逃避。”擎天柱终于显现出领袖的魅力。  
“就是说……战争开始了？”身后传来清亮的少年音。“你是谁？”一时间，在场几人的枪口都指向了门口出现的黄色小机子。“呃……他是bumblebee，我的朋友。”擎天柱不用回头就听出了他的声音。“bumblebee，从明天开始，我会给你找一个安全的地方，我的房子已经不安全了。”“不，optimus，我不会走的，我要和你一起。”“bumblebee，现在不是你任性的时候，跟着我太危险，你必须离开！”即使不愿意，擎天柱依然摆出略带愤怒的样子。“战争开始了，再没有安全的地方了不是吗？”小机子有些被吓到了，语气软了下来。“我没法保护你，也无暇照顾你。要知道，这是战争，不是过家家。”擎天柱叹了一口气。“我自己可以照顾好自己，不会拖你们后腿的！”“你根本不知道格斗技巧！”旁边的救护车看不下去了，他也不想这个机子受到伤害，住院期间，这个孩子表现出来的坚韧与乐观深深刻进了他的心中。“你忘了赛博坦的教育体制了吗……”大黄蜂低下头。  
对啊，赛博坦的教育体制……  
生存技能第一，高于一切。而后才是生活技巧之类的……如果大黄蜂生活技巧这么优秀的话，那生存技能肯定是满分……  
像是打了一场败仗，擎天柱有些颓废。他还是拗不过这个执着的机子。“好吧……明天我就帮你安排机体改造，千斤顶你负责训练他进阶格斗技巧和枪炮使用……”  
改装了军用的新型引擎，液压系统，大黄蜂感觉自己全身的力量增长了许多，切出枪炮细细端详……自己以后就要开始军人的生活了？

刚开始，擎天柱确实有意避免大黄蜂参战，但是霸天虎的一次偷袭基地战斗中，大黄蜂表现出来的军人特有的冷酷果断让擎天柱对他几乎有了新的认识。显然多少万个周期的战争，不可避免地影响着每个人的性格。但是即使上战场，擎天柱每次都能记住一场战争下来大黄蜂身上添了多少伤痕。  
战争的岁月如此漫长，以至于大黄蜂都麻木了，每天想的是明天如何活下去。但是他没有忘记自己本心:为了擎天柱，不惜一切。  
起先，擎天柱有心思照顾大黄蜂，而后来，战况越加紧张，局势愈加不利……擎天柱越加需要大黄蜂的辅助。即使大黄蜂每次行动，必定会成功，可代价就是，每次受的伤都是那么触目惊心。  
又是一次战斗结束，大黄蜂凭借一己之力击退了敌方一个小队的偷袭，身上布满弹坑刀伤，显然经历了艰难的搏击……擎天柱手指抚过一个个护甲上的缺口，不再光滑的漆面，心口一阵疼痛……  
“optimus，你是不知道，当时那颗子弹离我只有这么点……”打了胜仗的大黄蜂显然很兴奋，不断的讲述着他的经历。“bumblebee……其实你不必这么拼命。”擎天柱低头，看着抬起头一脸不知所措的小机子。“我……这个伤真的不重，休养几天我还可以上战场的！”以为擎天柱又打算抛开他，大黄蜂急得光镜上蓄满了清洁液，挣扎着想要坐起来，却因为牵动伤口发出咝咝痛呼。  
“不……你这样，让大家都很担心。”其实只有他自己担心吧，大家早把大黄蜂当做是个成熟的机子了。实际上也是如此，在计划策略这方面，大黄蜂表现出了领袖冷静理智的特性。  
“你不知道，每次你受伤，我都很自责……”“optimus，每天不说受伤，失去生命的战士都那么多，同情不过来的。”大黄蜂语气中满含坚定，手握上了擎天柱的胳膊。“只有尽快结束战争，才不会有更多伤亡，不是吗？”“我……bumblebee，我只是更喜欢你……”擎天柱难得的有了些许窘迫。“opti……真的？”听到擎天柱说的话，大黄蜂几乎不敢相信。“你……真的喜欢我？”“对，所以，就算为了我，别对自己那么狠心，好吗？”擎天柱弯下腰，与大黄蜂平视，对上那双大而圆的光镜。  
大黄蜂伸手搂住擎天柱，深深地吻住了他。尽管生涩，但他仍然尽力表达着自己的热情，回应着属于领袖的铮血柔情。

似乎博派败势已定，擎天柱决定将所有的兵力压在最后的四神钥争夺战上。“bumblebee，你佩戴相位仪，潜入战地夺取四神钥，一旦得到，立即从左翼撤退，到时我会带着一队人去接你。”擎天柱的手掌落在大黄蜂肩上。“……如果有意外，保命优先。”  
大黄蜂意识到，这次如果失败，就真的失败了。“不惜一切。”他从未有如此坚定的意念。

战争开始了。  
趁着两军激烈交火，大黄蜂在战场外侧迅速穿行。为了这次行动，他特意将自己的涂装换成了以黑色为主的色调，看起来就像一朵绽开的枪火。  
实际上确实如此，悄悄前行，趁敌人不备，击杀几名落单的敌人。主要是潜入到距离四神钥足够进的地方，有百分百把握能抢夺到的地方。  
近了，大黄蜂能看得到四神钥发出的淡淡的光芒。更近了，他看得到威震天想伸手握住那悬浮在半空中的四神钥的手。够了，他看得到威震天胜券在握的得意笑容。  
“Megatron ！”威震天似乎对突然出现的明黄色小机子颇为震惊，一顿的空隙，大黄蜂一个飞身，夺走了近在咫尺的钥匙。  
“追！给我追！”威震天愤怒的咆哮，变为载具形态直冲而来。“bumblebee！我命令你停下！”和擎天柱愤怒时一样的威压让大黄蜂心生惧意。冲进旁边的岩壁。不停的奔跑，身后是被轰烂的岩石。快了，相位仪也快没能量了。  
三百米。擎天柱在向他招手。身后的红蜘蛛和威震天的炮火愈加猛烈。“你个小婊子，现在停下！”红蜘蛛夹着怒火的咆哮让大黄蜂脑中轰鸣，光镜泛起几缕红光。  
一百五十米。他面前的友军发起了反击，两军炮火交织。相位仪能量耗尽了。大黄蜂不得不从岩壁中出来，变为载具形态没命的冲。红蜘蛛威力较低但射速高的机枪几发打在了大黄蜂的尾翼上。装甲被撕裂的疼痛却被他抛之脑后。  
十五米。大黄蜂飞起一跃，将钥匙扔向擎天柱，反身几枪击落几架敌机，但……  
后追上来的震荡波巨大的聚能炮口泛着强烈的紫光，连着几发蓄能炮直冲自己而来。他的面甲甚至都映上了紫色的光芒。  
忽的，眼前一黑，大黄蜂被一双坚硬的臂膀环住，光镜中占据的紫光被抛飞的零件和火花替代。一仰头，看见嘴角渗着能量液的熟悉的面容。蓝色的能量液溅到他充满震惊的光镜旁。  
更多的士兵冲上来，硬是逼走了前来追击的敌军。  
坠落，坠落。直到两具紧紧拥抱的身体砸在地上，大黄蜂都被擎天柱死死护在怀里。“optimus！你怎么样？”大黄蜂极迅速的爬起，却看到了擎天柱被彻底贯穿的腹部与抛洒一地的能量液。“我……你没事……就好。”能量液大量流失，低能量状态下，擎天柱说话开始断断续续。“为什么要这样……”伏在擎天柱头雕边，眼泪控制不住地流下，滴落在擎天柱染满灰尘的面甲上。大黄蜂第一次感觉如此无助，甚至比之前自己被迫做那种交易时还要绝望。

“doctor，怎么样？”走出急救室，大黄蜂立刻围上了救护车。“情况很差，非常差。”救护车摇摇头“子弹贯穿了optimus的腹部，其他系统虽然受损程度不同，但不会危及生命，但他的能量转换系统严重受损，转换系统内的高活性生物强酸流出，虽然现在他体内的应急软管启动，疏离了内部的活性强酸，但是终究不是转换系统内部的组件，承受不了太久强酸的腐蚀，一旦强酸泄漏，整个机体都会被融化……”“不能治疗吗？”“需要先导出强酸，然后治疗。但是目前擎天柱的机体状况，不允许进行任何手术……”“没……办法吗？”大黄蜂声音低沉下来。“最后的办法是通过完好的对接系统，把废液排出，这样的话只需要接几根软管就能完成线路改道，但是……”“我去！”“不，bumblebee，不一样，这不是平常的对接，要知道强酸进入对接系统，会立刻从内而外腐蚀，先不说有多痛苦，你……会失去一部分身体。”救护车摇摇头，他实在不愿意说出那句话“你会失去你的对接系统。”  
“我不在乎。”大黄蜂显然抓住了这唯一的机会。“我的命就是optimus给的。”“我们不能承受再失去任何一名战士。”“更不能失去唯一的领袖！”大黄蜂抬头，光镜直对着救护车，那年轻的光镜中闪烁着坚定。  
“我不是开玩笑。”救护车仍然想要劝阻大黄蜂。“doctor，准备急救手术。”

擎天柱依旧躺在那里，如果不是腹部触目惊心的伤口，他就想睡着了一般。也许他真的需要休息了，多少万年的战争，整个汽车人的精神支柱，自己仰慕的人……  
他肩头的担子太重了。  
大黄蜂小心翼翼的攀上医疗床，尽量避免攀附擎天柱的机体，以造成不必要的损伤。这不是那种双方都很享受的对接，没有时间慢慢调情了。  
打开后挡板，没有激活的对接系统干涩紧致。太久没有过了，大黄蜂缓缓抚慰着自己的身体。他早想与擎天柱来一次酣畅淋漓的对接，他愿意把自己完全交付于他，他愿意被按在床上，任由擎天柱在他体内驰骋，任由那真实的擎天柱使用自己发泄情欲……  
打开擎天柱的前挡板，那令他日思夜想的巨物弹出，抵在自己的对接口处。现在的自己一定很淫荡……自己以前也是这样吗？  
缓缓坐下，让身体吞入它。它实在太大了，自己以前被迫交合时，也只有这么深，可擎天柱的输出管只进入不到一半。  
松开扶着床沿的手，让重力把自己钉在擎天柱身上。输出管长驱直入，不可阻挡般顶开了次级油箱口。撕裂般的疼痛席卷而来，更加温润的内壁紧裹着粗砺的输出管。光是完全吞入这巨物，翻涌的快感就让大黄蜂快要下线。  
“不……还没结束，不可以……”强撑着手坐起，身体已经似被抽走基构一般，软绵绵的，但是这才刚刚开始。  
作为承受的那一个，大黄蜂本应躺在床上，双腿无力的搭在擎天柱的腰背，淫乱之中发出控制不住的呻吟……可现在，他必须自己来。  
伏在擎天柱身上，弓起身子避免碰到伤口，下身还要扭动着吞吐擎天柱的输出管。快感与痛苦一同漫上大黄蜂的心口。  
这可真是个苦差事，身体总是控制不住的颤抖，无力感传遍身体。大黄蜂一边苦撑着让自己不下线，一边呼唤着擎天柱。  
“optimus……醒醒吧。”一点轻吻落在擎天柱的侧颊。内壁纠缠着输出管，随着生理性的紧缩，擎天柱喷涌出大股大股的液体，不止循环液，还有强酸……  
抽离自己的身体，大黄蜂翻滚下床，强酸即刻开始了腐蚀。救护车冲进来，想要抢救大黄蜂，却被他拦住“先救optimus……不用管我，我自己处理就好了。”扶着墙壁，大黄蜂颤巍巍地挪出去，只剩下了救护车和昏迷的擎天柱。

电量足够了，光镜重启，看到的是明亮的光……  
调节了一下光圈，才适应强烈的光线。“Ratchet？bumblebee在哪？”真想不到擎天柱醒来第一句会是这，救护车揉揉头雕，继续敲打着键盘。  
“bumblebee在急救室，其他人正在处理他的伤口，等你的情况稳定下来，我就过去。”“bumblebee受伤了？”擎天柱挣扎着要坐起，却牵动腹部伤口，被救护车按住。“我的普神啊，别给我添麻烦了，你的伤口裂开了很麻烦的。”“bumblebee为什么会受伤？”“他……算了，总之他会没事的，伤的很……不严重。”救护车调节了几个数据，转身走了出去“别动了，你们都会没事的。”  
“大黄蜂身体状况非常糟糕，强酸已经被清除，但是伤口太大了，整个对接系统几乎没了，现在……只能考虑摘除。”

大黄蜂终究是年轻且充满活力，擎天柱依旧在病床上养伤，他就已经可以下地活动了。  
推门进入，看到擎天柱正躺在床上，专心看着一本书，那样子可不像运筹帷幄的领袖，而是芸芸众生中最普通的一个丈夫，一个完美的火伴而已。  
“bumblebee，你来了。”擎天柱放下书，拉起走在床边的大黄蜂的手。“我想好了，你愿意与我结为火种伴侣吗？”小机子的光镜都在颤抖，背过头去偷偷抹掉流出的清洁剂，再转回来时，脸上重新挂上了笑容。  
“对不起，optimus，我不能。”挣开擎天柱的手，他就想一个受委屈的孩子，低下头。“为什么？如果因为我没保护好你，我可以道歉……”“不……我不配做一个合格的火伴，我甚至……身体都是不完整的。”清洁剂仍然控制不住的流下，滴落在地上，打出几片水花。“我知道。”拉过大黄蜂，搂在自己怀中，为他擦去水痕。“因为我不知道有什么其他方法可以感谢你，感谢你救了我。”低头，面甲轻轻贴在他的后颈，止住他的呜咽。  
“不，我甚至不能再满足你。你不必为了我禁欲。”“你也不必为了我放弃身体，不是么？”终是抑制不住泪水，扑倒在擎天柱的怀中。“谢谢你。”“谢谢你。”

他就像一只蜜蜂，轻轻落在你的手中，安顺的将翅膀贴到你的手掌，为了你，他只剩残躯，却扇着翅膀想要离开，怎么能让他就这么离开？


End file.
